


On Display

by nochick_fics



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny improvises in Charley's absence. And in Charley's presence, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 12/14/12.

When Johnny and Charley finally got together, nothing really changed between them.

Except for the sex.  Because there was plenty of that now.   _Plenty_.

The couple had more sex in the first few weeks of their relationship than most couples had in the span of  _years_.  For Charley, it was like one form of hunger had been replaced with another, one that was just as fierce and equally desperate.  He was ashamed of the exuberance with which he took his master,  _repeatedly_.  But he was also not about to let that stop him.

“I feel like such a pervert,” he said one night as they rolled around on the bed.

Oddly enough, that did not prevent him from going down on Johnny no sooner than he had finished that sentence.

Besides all of that, when they weren’t causing God to cry (as Johnny laughingly surmised one time, much to Charley’s infinite horror), things were the way that they had always been.  Charley focused on his Vatican duties and Johnny focused on… being Johnny.  Yep, nothing had changed.

Which was the reason that Johnny was missing Charley tonight.

He was three weeks gone now, investigating some sort of possible nefarious activity being committed on the Church’s time and dime.  Of course, Johnny thought that almost  _all_  of the Church’s activities were nefarious to some degree, but he was also smart enough not to say so in front of his religiously devout partner.  And while three weeks really wasn’t all that long compared to the periods of some of their previous separations, it felt like forever now that his body had grown accustomed to Charley’s frequent touch. 

To put it bluntly, Johnny was horny.  Very much so.

He settled onto the couch and let his head fall back against it.  The glass of wine that he had been enjoying was sitting on the end table, forgotten.  Johnny stared at the ceiling in all of its boring whiteness and tried not to think about the situation that was rapidly developing between his legs.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t working.  He could think of nothing but. 

Surely it would go away on its own.  He would just have to give it a minute.

A minute later, he decided to give it two.

A minute after  _that_ , he knew what he had to do.

Johnny slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting his black nails drag down the sensitive skin of his torso while doing so.  He then slid his hand over his crotch, gently squeezing the outline of his erection through the thin barrier of clothing.  It felt good.  But he knew that it would feel even better if his pants weren’t in the way so he unbuttoned them and—

“Master!”

The vampire looked toward the door and found his lover standing there, shocked and open-mouthed.  Johnny could think of a few things that Charley could do with that mouth, some which he actually hadn’t done.  Yet.

But oral aspirations aside, he was genuinely happy to see him. 

“Hey there, Cherry,” he said with a smile. 

Charley closed the door and dropped his bag.  It was hard for him to maintain eye contact when the hand in Johnny’s crotch was proving to be quite the distraction.

“What on earth are you doing?” he asked.

Johnny offered him a devilish grin as a ringed thumb deliberately traced over the bulge beneath his hand.  “You’re not a virgin anymore, Cherry.  I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“I meant…”  An exasperated noise rose in Charley’s throat.  “You couldn’t wait until I got home?”

“I had no idea when you were coming home.” Johnny tilted his head, his dark hair partially concealing one eye when he did.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back tonight?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.  Besides, I can only stay until morning.  I still have work to do.” 

Charley averted his eyes before speaking again.

“I just… wanted to see you.”

Johnny smiled.  He could live a thousand more years (and had every intention of it) and never tire of Charley’s sweetness. 

But he could love on his Cherry later (and had every intention of that, too).  Right now, there was still the issue of getting off that needed to be addressed. 

“So…  _see me_.”

“What?” 

Charley blinked at Johnny in confusion… until he realized exactly what the vampire was implying. 

“You… you want me to…”  He shook his head profusely, his face turning so scarlet that Johnny thought something internal might be at risk of rupturing.  “I… I can’t do that!”

“Oh, for goodness sake, Cherry.  You’ve seen me naked.   _You’ve been inside of me._   Why in the world are you so embarrassed because I want you to watch me jerk off?”

Without waiting for an answer, Johnny pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants.  He then stripped those off and tossed them aside, and sat back with his legs spread, giving Charley a full on view of everything. 

_Everything._

“M-Master…” was all the blond could manage before his ability to speak was reduced to a whimper and a moan.

“Don’t talk,” Johnny ordered him.  “Just watch.”

Johnny stuck out his tongue and ran his hand over his mouth, wetting his palm.  He curled his fingers around his shaft, taking it in a nice, firm grip. 

Then he began to stroke.

Up and down, over and over, never once taking his eyes off Charley as his hand slid along the full length of his cock in an agonizingly slow rhythm.  Johnny had known full well the impact that his actions would have on Charley, even before the wide eyes and heaving chest and tented pants gave him away.  What he hadn’t known, however, was the impact that it would have on  _him_.  Watching Charley watch him was by far and away one of the single most erotic experiences ever.

Shame that it wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Johnny began to thrust into his fist, his body rising off the couch with each shuddering buck of the hips.  Faster… faster… until the room was filled with nothing but the sound of panting and slickness.  He tried to slow down, tried to draw it out, but his orgasm was already barreling through him, screaming towards the surface.   

“I’m going to come,” he whispered between gasps of air, hips snapping furiously upward, the leather cushion creaking beneath him.   _“Ohhh fuck…!!!”_

Johnny cried out through clenched teeth as he thrust one last time, coming long and coming hard, his back arching high and his chest and stomach splattered all over in hot, thick streams.  When he was finished, he crashed back down, head thrown back, eyes closed, and body twitching with aftershocks of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” he croaked again. 

After a while, he pried open his eyes.  The ceiling was still a bore, but that no longer mattered.  He spotted Charley, still frozen in place by the door. 

“Come here, Cherry.”

Charley did as he was told.  He stopped just in front of his maker, his eyes taking in the mess Johnny made of himself.   Johnny chuckled breathlessly at the sight of him, so adorable and scandalized and turned on all at once. 

Using what little energy he had left, he reached up and pulled Charley down to the couch.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
